I love the way you lie
by DeannaReadX
Summary: Even angels have their wicked schemes... One shot. REVIEW!


_On the first page of our story,_

_The future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out so evil,_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

I slammed the door open, anger coursing through me like acid on my burning hot skin. He turned around in slight surprise but a familiar look of loathing and passion covered his facial features when he saw me, the look he reserved for me and me only.

I rushed forward and slapped him across the face. He yelped as the hit echoed devastatingly around the room but he didn't look disheartened, merely extremely angry and tired.

"What the fuck did I do this time then Granger?" he spat in my face but I refused to move, both of us to proud to back down. "Been having fun with piggy Parkison again haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?" I screamed back at him venomously. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in a 'we've been through this before' way.

"Why do you listen to her, you know it's not true" he said, trying to defuse the fight by softening his voice slightly. "Because Malfoy, you're the Slytherin man whore aren't you?" I shot back at him. I knew, deep down that he hadn't really slept with Pansy at all, I just needed something to take my anger out on, and blaming him for the loss of my friendship with Ron seemed the easiest way to do it.

"Well thank you very much you filthy little shit" he said, squaring up to me again, his magical and entrancing eyes locking forcefully on my brown ones. I felt the glare penetrate my heart and I pushed him away, knowing he'd retaliate. He fell backwards into his bedside table and he cut his lip. I saw the blue eyes turn fiery and he lurched at me, pinning me up against the wall.

I grinned evilly at him; this was exactly what I'd wanted to happen, even if I hated it whenever it did.

_Even Angels have their wicked schemes,_

_And you take that to new extremes,_

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you lost your mind_

He grabbed my face hard, pushing my cheeks together as he contemplated lowering his hands to my throat. I could see him arguing desperately with himself on whether he could keep from hurting me. Eventually, he sent his lips crashing down on mine with pent up anger and passion. I felt the familiar tingles in my stomach as our experienced tongues entwined racily, both battling it out for the win, even if we were both going to lose in the end.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

He grabbed my legs skilfully and hoisted me up around his waist as he ran his expert hands desperately up my back and under my top. I pulled it off fast and resumed kissing him, my own hands wondering under his blue top and over his quidditch muscles. I yanked it up over his head and leaned forward a little so he stumbled backward, falling on the bed.

Every inch of me was burning with raw hatred, anger and passion as the perfect man underneath me continued to kiss every inch of my body.

"I hate you" I whimpered, kissing him even more as tears fell down my face and he laughed wildly, his fingers going back to my spine to undo my bra. "Whatever mudblood" he said. I could not help the groan tearing from my chest as he unbuckled his jeans and we finally surrendered to our destructive, dangerous but true love.

_Now there's gravel in our voices,_

_The glasses shattered from the fight._

_In this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right._

My eyes flickered painfully open as the sunrays hit my tear tracked face and my hands wondered delicately over his bare chest, tracing invisible patterns on his naturally pale and beautiful skin. He stirred and smiled at me for a second before the events of last night came back to the both of us.

_Cos you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles _

_Are what keeps me satisfied._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie._

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run_

_But I don't what to ever leave_

_Until the walls_

_Are going up_

_In smoke with all_

_Our memories_

He sat up fast pushing me away as he leant his face in his hands and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion of our fights. I felt a mini bruise on my face from where he'd grabbed my cheeks and he had a black eye from where I'd hit him too hard. This was just a miniature fight; you could even say we were getting better, because we had woken up with so much worse than just a few bruises before. He glanced sideways at me and sighed heavily, reaching out to push the curly hair away from my face.

"This kind of needs to stop doesn't it?" he said, sounding tired and weaker than I'd ever heard him. I felt so guilty at that point in time and sat up with him, reaching for my bra at the end of the bed and putting it back on.

_It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face__  
_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction__  
_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry__  
_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night__  
_

_So I can push you off me__  
_

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me__  
_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy__  
_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me__  
_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me__  
_

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the__  
_

_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we__  
_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs__  
_

_That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky__  
_

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,__  
_

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?__  
_

_I may have hit you three times; I'm startin' to lose count__  
_

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain__  
_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but we refused counselling__  
_

_This house is too huge; if you move out I'll burn all two thousand__  
_

_Square feet of it to the ground, aint shit you can do about it__  
_

_With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it__  
_

"I love you" was all I could whisper before he smiled at me which completely took me by surprise because, by now, he would have punched me in the ribs and hid in the bathroom while I banged on the door for an hour. Then we would fight again for three hours and I'd go to work with my face all blooded up and he would go to Hogwarts to teach with his hair a mess and a fat lip with two black eyes.

He lay back down which made a nice change and he kissed me tenderly. It touched the pit of my soul and made me shiver as I sighed against his lips.

"I love you too" he whispered back. I felt my heart skip a beat at these words; he had not said them to me in a very long time.

"But you have to listen to me Hermione. I love you, only you. I would never, ever, ever, ever cheat on you in a million years so you have to stop this paranoid shit and trust me okay?" he said softly, stroking the side of my face so gently, I felt tears well up in my eyes and sting them.

I nodded and kissed him one last time before moving out from next to him and pulling my shirt back on over my head.

"So, since we're not fighting anymore... marry me?" he asked casually. I gasped and jumped on him, kissing him again in reply. I laughed at myself through tears of joy and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me closer while his steady breathing lulled me back into the best sleep I'd had in a very long time.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie._


End file.
